


Все хорошо

by A_Freiheit, fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freiheit/pseuds/A_Freiheit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: У Виктуар и Тедди все хорошо.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Все хорошо

— Я тебя ненавижу.

Виктуар смотрит на Тедди в упор, прямо в глаза.

— Это взаимно.

Их ссора началась из-за дурацкой разбитой чашки бабушки Молли и какими-то немыслимыми путями привела к _этому_. Они ругались уже несколько часов, и эта чашка всё время стояла у Виктуар перед глазами: большая, зелёная снаружи и бежевая внутри, с коричневыми разводами от чая, которые не отмывались даже магией. Старая, никому не нужная чашка стояла на их с Тедди посудной полке уже года три, и сегодня он её разбил. Виктуар раздражённо упрекнула его в криворукости, и понеслось. 

Но Виктуар почему-то упустила момент, когда упрёки превратились в обвинения, а обвинения — в простую констатацию факта. 

_«Ненавижу»_ , — проносится у неё в голове; она прокручивает это слово в абсолютной тишине, гоняет его от одной стенки черепной коробки к другой и в конце концов не выдерживает. Она чувствует мокрую дорожку на щеке, но не всхлипывает, понимает, что даже от слов Тедди cердце не стало биться быстрее. Она всё время была готова услышать это от него. Каждый день. И наконец-то он это сказал.

Тедди никогда не любил её по-настоящему. Он не был способен на любовь вообще, и Виктуар знала это — с самого начала их их странных отношений. Но каждый раз, когда Тедди косячил, она находила для него несколько десятков оправданий: «Он не умеет по-другому, но обязательно научится», «Ему просто нужна помощь», «Он меняется, я вижу». 

Самым весомым оправданием всем косякам Тедди было: «У него очень сложная жизнь». И по факту: правда, не самая лёгкая. Родители умерли, едва он родился, воспитывала его строгая бабушка и крёстный с очевидным для всех, кроме него самого, посттравматическим синдромом… Тедди был недолюбленным ребёнком среди перелюбленных детей и рос отщепенцем. Он каждый день остро ощущал каждую свою особенность.

Когда они ещё не начали встречаться, это не было чем-то очевидным для Виктуар. Но потом стало. И всё это в совокупности заставляло её прощать Тедди, пускать обратно и продолжать любить его.

И даже сейчас, после его слов, Виктуар думает, что ссора не стоила ничего, и что ей надо было смолчать, и это всё было глупо, и лучше бы она молча убрала эту дурацкую чашку, починила её… и что это всё Тедди не со зла говорит, а потому что защищается и не знает, что ему ещё сказать.

— Я рад, что мы наконец-то это выяснили. — Тедди смотрит на неё так же, как и она на него. — И нам больше не придётся ломать комедию, Виктуар. Мне она порядком надоела.

— Да? И что ты комедией называешь? — Виктуар складывает руки на груди. Она смягчает интонацию, глубоко вдыхает: готовится в очередной раз обходить острые углы.

— Наши отношения, — Тедди усмехается. — Уверен, что ты поняла с первого раза.

«Мне просто очень плохо», — вспоминает Виктуар его слова после очередной ссоры, — «поэтому я делаю тебе больно».

«Я не знаю, как вести себя иначе. И учиться вести себя по-другому не хочу. Не могу».

Она смаргивает слёзы. 

— Давай просто успокоимся.

Эта фраза всегда работала. Каждый раз, когда ссора доходила до какой-то особо горячей точки, она срабатывала как охладитель. Тедди стушёвывался, уходил к себе, и через пару часов они оба делали вид, что ничего не произошло, и всё в целом нормально. Как обычно.

— Тебе всегда проще успокоиться или сделать вид, что все успокоились, и как будто всё как всегда?

В те моменты Тедди обнимал её за голые плечи, целовал в шею, рассказывал, какая она красивая и как хорошо, что она у него вообще есть, такая спокойная и понимающая. И Виктуар думала: вот он, её Тедди, которого она так любит, и которого так потрепала жизнь.

Виктуар ничего не отвечает. Старается вытеснить его слова из головы: вспоминает, как они кормили гиппогрифа дяди Гарри на каникулах, как Тедди улыбался ей в солнечном свете и сжимал её пальцы. Виктуар старается вспоминать только хорошее, и у неё даже получается. Первый поцелуй, Тедди провожает её в Хогвартс, на очередное Рождество говорит при всей семье, как любит её и как он счастлив...

Но реальности эти воспоминания не изменяют; Тедди всё смотрит на неё с немым вызовом, ждёт ответа — и этот его взгляд напоминает Виктуар о другом: о вещах, которые она хочет забыть. О том, как он смеялся над её платьями и смехом, как говорил ей, что заниматься рунами глупо, как рассказывал их общим друзьям, какая она _недалёкая_ и что он всё ещё с ней, потому что она никому не нужна, а ему её жалко. Как приходил домой пьяный в хлам. Как кричал на неё. Как больно держал за запястья. Как смеялся над её неудачами.

— Не начинай. — Виктуар наконец-то отводит взгляд, когда видит, что цвет волос Тедди снова становится голубым. — Но успокоиться действительно не помешает.

— Ты тупая, — лаконично выносит он (к этому Виктуар уже успела привыкнуть), — и только поэтому я успокоюсь — чтобы не слушать очередную твою истерику.

— Спасибо. — Она сглатывает комок в горле. 

— Прямым текстом ведь сказал, что тебя ненавижу. Ты реально непробиваемая. И в очередной раз упустила свой шанс сбежать, — это Тедди говорит ей, стоя у самой двери в свою комнату. Виктуар бегло смотрит на часы. Двенадцать часов ночи. К двум он отойдёт и придёт спать к ней.

Когда захлопывается дверь, Виктуар выдыхает. Она смотрит на осколки от чашки, достаёт палочку и трясущимися руками пытается собрать её обратно. Выходит криво, ручка отваливается, и Виктуар оставляет эту затею до лучших времён.

Она возвращается к письму, которое начала ещё до их ссоры. Письмо для мамы. Прытко пишущее перо нависает над тонким листом пергамента, и Виктуар диктует:

«...у нас всё хорошо. Надеюсь, что вы с папой передумаете и всё-таки приедете на нашу свадьбу. И нет, мама, Тедди меня совсем не обижает. Он изменился и будет рад вас увидеть».

Виктуар роняет голову на сложенные руки. В голове пусто. Пытается подумать о ещё неразосланных приглашениях, случайно — о словах Доминик: «Ты сломаешь свою жизнь». Но не получается. У неё в последнее время вообще плохо со связностью мыслей. Связно думать получается только о том, как ей тяжело. И о том, что любить кого-то вроде Тедди — ещё сложнее.

Виктуар не замечает, как проваливается в сон: прямо так, согнувшись, в неудобной позе.

— Просыпайся. — Тедди поглаживает её за плечо. — Идём в кровать.

Виктуар сонно моргает, смотрит сначала на Тедди, а потом цепляется взглядом за чашку, которую он, очевидно, починил сам.

— Да, сейчас. — Виктуар склоняет голову к его ладони. На периферии сознания улавливает: «Успокоился».

Тедди смотрит на неё и улыбается, улыбается тёплой улыбкой, как будто ещё два часа назад не говорил ей, что ненавидит.

— Тедди, — голос хрипит, — у нас ведь всё хорошо?

— Конечно. — Он поглаживает её по волосам. — Конечно у нас всё хорошо.


End file.
